Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus, and the method of using this medical apparatus in neck surgeries and recovery from neck surgery. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inflatable medical apparatus with a gel pad assembly that supports the torso of a patient.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Prior to an anterior neck surgery, the patient adopts a supine position with the shoulder supported by a non-inflatable pillow, thereby extending the neck. The procedure to extend the neck is carried out after intubating the patient, and the patient is manually lifted by medical personnel to adjust the pillow to achieve an appropriate position of the neck. Care should be taken to avoid hyperextending the neck. Therefore, these adjustments consume effort and time because they require several attempts before the desired position of the neck is achieved. More importantly, the medical personnel cannot adjust the patient's position during the surgical procedure.
In view of the foregoing, the objective of the present invention is to provide an inflatable medical apparatus to extend a patient's neck without manually lifting the patient. In addition, this medical apparatus provides medical personnel the option of adjusting the patient's neck position during the surgery.